perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Duskblade
on the central portion of the Eclipse log-in screen]] :The background of the Nightshade race is set to be the guardians of the Divine Child, who is already an existing character in our game, important but not yet elaborated on. This new race is a nice supplement to support and expand the storyline of PWI. '''Duskblades' and Stormbringers were inspired by the worshiping of the moon, which is a common totem in human history. We found that this was a perfect fit with their roles as the guardians of the Divine Child. They are all empowered by the moon. They look like humans, but behave and fight differently from humans, faster yet still stout.'' : Wei Zhang, lead developer, PWI Sabre weapon. Similar in build to an Assassin, with strength up to about 100, and all the rest in Dexterity. Vitality, as with Assassin, is by player preference. The most popular build for Duskblades is the same as for all Light-Armor-designed classes (Archers, Assassins and Duskblades): one point of Strength per level, with the rest in Dexterity Duskblades have the multiple target Area Effect attacks of a Blademaster, and the stun-teleport attacks of an Assassin. They also have some damage reduction. Duskblade's Moon Chant increases skill damage by 15%. They debuff physical damage by 30% also, with Constellation Arc, a single target skill, third in a chain after two Area-Effect skills, which can be a little tricky sometimes. The normal weapons for Stormbringers and Duskblades can be crafted at only one NPC: Blacksmith Okan in Dawnglory = Skills = All skills except for buffs require Saber All skills except for buffs require Saber Level 79 and 100 Skills These skills can be obtained mainly through manufacturing them in Old Heaven's Tear, or in Morai. Morai Skills These skills can be obtained by manufacturing them in each of the Morai orders. On occasion, some skills are put up for auction in the Bidding Hall. = At or after 100 = The level requirement for all of the below skills is 100 or greater. Rebirthed characters that are below 100 can still use and acquire these skills. Primal Skills These skills can be obtained by manufacturing them in the Primal World with Primordial Bloods. Some of these skills require you to sacrifice two of your skills in order to create the new one. This cannot be reversed unless you use a Celestial Schism, purchasable from the Boutique. Homestead Skills These skills can be obtained by manufacturing them with materials obtained by completing Homestead daily quests. Sanctified Skills These skills can be obtained by manufacturing them with badges obtained by completing various quests in The Western Steppes. Glyph Skill Glyph skills are variants chosen by the player by linking existing skills to one of the four kinds of glyphs. Skill Analysis Level: Skill : Description :1: Motionless Move : :4: Night Owl : :9: Reaper Form : Nightshade race skill :13: Dual Accordance : :17: Relentless Drift : :19: Galemark : Beginning of a skill chain; prerequisite for other skills :19: Everlasting Ode : :23: Divine Moonlight : :29: Winged Dragon : :34: Blinking Moment : :34: Destiny Hunter : :39: Moon Chant : Squad buff. Increases damage output, decreases critical hit chance for damage received :1: Dragon Trap :1: Slash of Pride :Constellation Arc 7092 :Grief 7322 (1837+1837+3648) :Distant Cloud 8110 :Strigimorphic Dive 8362 (3350+5012) :Eternity 8728 :Slash of Pride (full charge) 9500 :Dragon Trap (full charge) 9720 (2430+2430+2430+2430) :Shadow Prey 10190 (1010+9180) Settling Ripple 11504 (2876+2876+2876+2876) Reflection of the Moon (mob version) 20110 Damage comparison This list is raw damage vs a test "dummy", but does not include the element of casting and channeling time, so that has to be factored in to get Damage Over Time. Moreover, Duskblade is all about combos, so the prerequisites would need to be added too Blinking Moment? :Slash of Pride (quick cancel) 1020 Relentless Drift 1477 :Motionless Move 2347 :Dragon Trap (quick cancel) 2430 :Night Owl 3475 :Dual Accordance 4350 :Galemark 4652 :Everlasting Ode 4951 :Divine Moonlight 5158 :Destiny Hunter 6143 :Winged Dragon 6649 :Constellation Arc 7092 :Grief 7322 (1837+1837+3648) :Distant Cloud 8110 :Strigimorphic Dive 8362 (3350+5012) :Eternity 8728 :Slash of Pride (full charge) 9500 :Dragon Trap (full charge) 9720 (2430+2430+2430+2430) :Shadow Prey 10190 (1010+9180) :Settling Ripple 11504 (2876+2876+2876+2876) :Reflection of the Moon (mob version) 20110 Links * Guide to the Duskblade * PWI - Duskblade Skills (Lv1 - 61) * All skills: YouTube: watch?v=0z46eHAel 60-74 watch?v=svEF95HYBEU * Forum guide : http://pwi-forum.gdevtalk.net/showthreadeca3.html?t=1741071 * Duskblade Beginners Guide PWI * Duskblade Advanced Guide PWI Category:Classes Category:Eclipse Category:Nightshade Category:Light Armor Classes